Hong Kong
Li Xiao Chun ( Cantonese:'' Lei Sui ''Chun) is an actor from Hong Kong currently living in Los Angeles, California as of recently. He is employed at Auswahl Corporation, and his agent is Wang Yao. He also goes by the name "Leon" and generally on English movies is listed in the cast as "Leon Li." For a time Xiao Chun lived in London, and he's done several movies, two of the notable ones being Dragon Tiger Gate ''(2006) and ''Tormented ''(2009). He appears to be quite a promising young actor in the industry. He also has a secondary job as a hairstylist at the Crowning Glory Hair Studio. He is good friends with Honda Kiku and Im Yong Soo, appearing to think of the two as brothers. Early Life Xiao Chun was born in Hong Kong, China in 1992 at the Our Lady of Maryknoll Hospital in the Kowloon West Cluster of Hong Kong as an only son to his parents. It was mentioned, however, that he had a single deceased older brother. His parents were from Beijing and spoke Mandarin, and thus Xiao Chun was raised initially speaking Mandarin. While he was young, it was noted that he was never a very emotive child. While he could be social on occasions, he generally wore a singular indifferent expression, and this surprised (and on more than one occasion unnerved) his parents, who had expected a more social and happy child. His interests seemed to be elsewhere besides his coursework; he went to school and his grades were very good, on things he actually ''did. He seemed to be fairly imaginative, though, and often invited himself into the pretend-games of other children, enjoying playing action heroes and doing it very well. This, combined with fairly good looks (on a children's scale), made him the object of some childhood-crushes. However, when confronted with love notes or confessions, he would brush them off with a simple "sorry" or just a silent shake of the head. Like much of Hong Kong, he was bilingual as he learned Cantonese and English quite early in schooling, and had already spoken Mandarin. He went for a short time to what was nicknamed an "International" school as it had many children from other countries, and he actually made "friends" of a sort. While in reality they were more of acquaintances, it was still a step up from his asocial behavior before. Here, he studied English further, and took acting classes alongside his set course. He was popular in class doing "Kung Fu" moves (he didn't actually know Kung Fu at the time) and also as a sort of class clown. He always had a reptillian "friend" with him, and often enough let them escape his pockets and wander on his desk. When he was around eight his playing pretend in action games had turned him to other people who "played action" professionally; he adored action movies. His favorites were those of Wang Yao. When Wang visited Hong Kong, Xiao Chun was eager to attend these appearances. Xiao Chun enrolled in martial arts classes at nine and was talented at this, learning very quickly when he was so intent. His parents encourages this, and with a good imagination he created some fairly detailed characters to play with the other children. He had become a bit of a class mini-celebrity. After a few years and when he was 12, he was cast into the movie Superkid (2005) as a minor character, still notable enough to have a few agents with child star intent check him out. He accepted his parents' recommendation of agent, and the next year he acted in the successful movie Dragon Tiger Gate (2006) as a student. Soon after the release of Dragon Tiger Gate in 2006, Xiao Chun moved to England to study English and for a good movie market, and English acting classes, all the while with intent to eventually come to Hollywood. He lived in London, and eventually, he became tired of people butchering his name and went by the English name "Leon". He wasn't exactly welcomed into the English movie scene with open arms, though, companies being a little hesitant to add him as anything more than an extra. In England, he starred in several minor productions including Inside the Flames ''(2007) and ''The Urban Spy (2008) as major roles. He also notably played a major role in Tormented ''as the character Alexis, and those who knew or worked with him stated that he was notably more emotive onscreen than he was off, as was so often the case. Xiao Chun moved back to Hong Kong after ''Tormented, living at home for a few months before moving. He declared upon his arrival his official intent to move to Los Angeles in 2011. His interest was in the United States and the phenomenal and influential movie industry in contrast to the still-deteriorating industry in Hong Kong. His parents agreed, supporting the early success of their son, and he moved in April of 2011. Personal Life Xiao Chun doesn't share a lot on his personal life that many people might care about, but he doesn't seem to be scared of answering questions. He appears distant from many social relationships or sociality in general. His speak is distracted and he doesn't ever seem to go out to meet someone, and if he is in public with someone, they generally ran into each other by accident. He lives alone in an apartment and his two closest friends are Im Yong Soo and Honda Kiku, both of whom he says are his brothers. His best friend is Im Yong Soo, and they're frequently seen in public together, and often spend time at Honda's house. His manner is distant as his speech; like when he was a child, he wears a singularly indifferent expression and speaks little. He's actually very intelligent however, and on occasions his quick wit shines through. He can easily get irritated, though he generally tries not to, as he stated once before in an interview. He is distant with people; in fact, even with close friends Im Yong Soo and Honda Kiku, he appears to be at a sort of emotional disconnect. He often seems to have something else on his mind. Xiao Chun hopes to work on a movie project very soon. He states that he's glad to be working with Wang Yao and hopefully this will make an impression on his own acting, to work with one of the people he looked up to. He enjoys playing pranks on his friends and appears to have some sort of past connection to Veata Chea, but he makes no comments on his relationship with her. Career Xiao Chun has always been an actor, and his career has been successful, if short. He started off in acting classes when he was quite young, and it was clear from the beginning he was cut out to be an actor, when he established characters and storylines to play in school. He always watched movies and mimicked the Kung Fu he saw in some of the classic Hong Kong movies. He performed in his first movie, Superkid, in 2005. The movie was successful enough, though it was not a giant movie. Those agents looking for child stars had turned their eyes on him curiously and he accepted the offer of a successful agent with his parents' recommendation. The next year, his agent got him into The Dragon Gate as a side character. The film was a great success and he was noted as part of the main cast, even simply playing a nameless student. He made a name for himself as a rising child star in the Hong Kong movie industry. When he moved to England he starred in several roles, all of which in minor productions such as Inside the Flames '' and ''The Urban Spy. His only really well-known English film was his role as Alexis in Tormented ''in 2009, featuring an emotional character and even a sex scene, controversial as Xiao Chun was very young and inexperienced in any such things. ''Tormented's box office success had gotten him to the surface, and so people knew him and recognized him as a growing actor. He has yet to do any American projects, but agent Wang Yao is expected to line some up soon. Xiao Chun is well met by critics, though they say he could give his characters a bit more emotional depth. He himself agrees though does not appear to make a move to change. He is notably different on set than he is even minutes before. He is admired for his excellent stunts and flexibility (literally and as an actor) and his acting abilities. He mostly likes action, but has stated that he is fine with doing drama as well. He, however, states that he doesn't want to do a tragedy, but mostly is strongly opposed to a romance, which has some fans questioning. Trivia *Xiao Chun has a collection of pets – mostly reptiles, and mostly nameless. He has one named turtle that he frequently is seen with, named Xiao Veata, and a lizard named Guan-yin. *He's very good at martial arts and quite toned. *He's a good artist though his art is ... questionable at best. *Xiao Chun appears to be a good gamer as well, and does that on his free time. His favorite console is PSP. *He's good at forging documents and handwriting. *He works a side job as a hairstylist at the Crowning Glory Hair Salon in North Hollywood.